pifstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Divines
Divines are special in that, first, they have an excessive amount of Authority. Moreover, they are special because they have an authority over authority for a specific category. History At some point in the past there was the Great Divine War, which has some involvement with phantoms and Orihalcum. Definition These guys are humans, but after defeating so many so easily, and being called gods, they began to see themselves as gods. Because they each have control over a certain category, they called themselves "gods" of those categories. Sanity Transformation Many of these guys are not sane by normal standards. However, there comes a point, periodically, where they go on a rampage. Generally, this is unconsciously caused, although many of the Divines can feel the change occurring. At this point in time, they lose all conscious thought, begin to glow intensely and their instincts kick in--they essentially go and kill everyone in their path for the next few hours. They all become were-wolf like and all look the same. It is important to understand that while in this state, they generally don't think clearly and therefore cannot use Authority to the best of its extent. However, they are still incredibly powerful and are capable of destroying towns and cities in a single night. They very blood-thirsty in this state. This transformation occurs periodically, but it can also be induced. The more often it is induced, the shorter the period is between transformations. However, when it is purposefully induced, the user may actually be conscious--for a short period of time. However, these transformations also last for a few hours, but this time limit can be extended through over-use. Note that because of these rampages, Phantoms are often created because the Divine often kills people. Because of this transformation, many of Divines believe that they are gods specifically so they can run away from the fact that they are monsters. Features One of the major aspects of Divines is that they are generally seen as immortal. They age a millionth of the rate that most humans age, but at a cost--(yet to be determined). Another aspect is that they can use any ability within their category. For example, a Divine with authority of elements can manipulate all of them simultaneously. They can freely control them and can even make up new abilities (although this is far harder). In other words, they have more general abilities than others do, which provides more maneuverability. They also each have an ability that they alone have, which is actually a mix of certain categories. They will generally use this ability (for convenience; they never need to worry about duplicates showing up), but can use other abilities if necessary. All of them have Quality 1 or Quality 0 authority. Also the older ones can manage to use >100% of their authority, but at a cost--(yet to be determined). Another aspect is Orihalcum (this idea may be scrapped). They have another cost--(yet to be determined). Despite having an "authority" over authority, they cannot, in fact, alter other people's authorities (except for CC). Like other authority users, they are succeptible to Phantoms, but because they are so powerful, they aren't even worried. Activity Behind each government, there is a Divine. They recognize that humans are too difficult to handle and thus needed to subjugate them. Even as gods, there was a limit to how many people they could massacre. Currently, most people believe their existence to be a legend, except for K and The Child. K doesn't really care about them. However, The Child is hell-bent on killing them all, due to past events. In fact, a huge part of the story is the battle between The Child and the Divines. There is currently an on-going involvement with the phantoms. However, this is not clear yet. They generally don't get along. Notable Divines # CC # The Creator # OutFielder # Porter # Grandmaster # Wanderer # Sariel # Memory There may be more. Note: the last three are currently type II phantoms. Many of the Divines died in the Great Divine War, and those that became phantoms died due to starvataion. ----